


Future Imperfect

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Green eyes meet grey-blue, and Boromir is lost.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Future Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Lost" challenge on tolkien_weekly. This one probably deserves a handkerchief warning...

The other man startles him--he'd thought he was alone with his thoughts.

Green eyes meet grey-blue, and Boromir is lost.

He drowns in a sea of vision, of might-be and could-be and will-be ... futures spiraling before him, all with this Man as their center. In some, he stands at the Man's right hand before the Throne of Gondor... others end with his death, by arrrows, or by fire.

The sorrow in that noble face, though, is in every future.

Reeling from what he sees, jerked back to the present moment, he has only one question:

"Who are you?"


End file.
